


Some Brief Comments on the Meaning of Words

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: On a single sheet from his moleskine, torn out and folded neatly and carried in Eames' pocket.





	Some Brief Comments on the Meaning of Words

Some comments on the meanings of the personal name 'Eames' by Arthur Roer-Schleusselberg-Erlenbach, who deals with his own unfortunately initialed fate by utter refusal to comment, no matter how often a certain someone may snigger:

Eames: a multi-purpose, usually monosyllabic, word, of indeterminate (to Arthur, at least) origin.  

Examples in use:

When Arthur says Eames in the imperative mode, he means, do this right now with no backtalk or we all may die.  

When Arthur says Eames in a certain questioning tone he means, what have you been doing over there so silently, when you're quiet you're doing something I know I won't like.

When Arthur says Mr. Eames at the end of a sentence, he's flirting.

 


End file.
